


Alien Adventure

by TemiDark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Planet, Aliens, Comedy, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Science Fiction, UFOs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark





	1. Let The Adventure Begin

This wasn't the first time neither the last one where you would hear those horrifying sounds again. Some people in the neighborhood were already used to it, yet the question still stood, where did those sounds come from? The source of the noise seemed similar to either a train or plane, but everyone was aware of the single facts the nearest railway was kilometers away and the planes appeared occasionally but never this close that you could hear them this clearly. You couldn't see anything strange in the sky when those sounds appeared yet it seemed like many people in the neighborhood decided to dismiss any facts and just illusion themselves that someone nearby bought a plane and thus they were fooling around with this town population, yet you knew better. In fact you believed these sounds be to be coming out from UFO's that passed by, you tried to explain it to your friends yet they usually dismissed your theories, which made you question whatever they were even your friends in the first place or they just hung with you because the population in this area wasn't so big so usually to get some attention people hung up with anyone that crossed their path. May it even have been with an odd kid like you. Sighting you laid on the bed, that's when a thought rushed through your mind. If they came by so often they least they could do was let you on-board and let you take a simple ride to South Korea. For a fact you knew something been bothering you about this place for a while, because of your past emotions you never realized it, but now when you grew as a person you were certain. Some kind of mission was awaiting you at South Korea, you couldn't put a finger on what it was beside the fact your soulmate was living there. You were hundredth percent certain it was so, but so long you hardly could collect a penny for a trip as all your living expenses were taking the little money you owned. Soon images flashed in front of your eyes of a life where money was not important, thus you quickly stood up and ran out onto the streets your adrenaline rising to the top as you stretched your arms to the sky, after all, what harm could it possibly cause to at least ask the aliens for help? Exhaling the breath from your lungs you soon yelled to the sky.  
  
"Please strangers could you give me a ride to South Korea, I don't have much to offer but I need to get there somewhere!" the bypassers rolled their eyes on your behaviour as neighbors just assumed you must have lost it all, no common sense seemed to be gathered in your small brain or so they thoughts. People just rushed away or closed their windows as no one was sure what you were still capable of doing. That's when a voice spoke inside your mind.  
  
"Sure we could do that." you looked around dumbfounded that's when you saw a creature a little similar to a human stand before your path, as their lips formed into a smile. You were astonished by the simple sight and without thinking it trough you nodded.  
  
"Let me just gather some things." yet your hand was captured as the creature shook its head.  
  
“There is no need for it, I will transfer your belongings to the ship.” hardly did you knew he meant every single furniture and clothing that were inside your apartment. 

"Now I will teleport us two to the ship." you nodded feeling really excited, no fear could have crept inside your system as strangely enough your decided to put all the trust in this stranger even if they came from another planet. You were now sitting in a chair inside the vehicle it didn't seem like anyone was on board beside you two, which made you wonder whatever he sometimes felt lonely if he traveled by himself. It seemed like he could feel what you were thinking and thus he turned towards you.  
  
“I was really surprised to find you yelling out to me, not many people do believe in aliens after all. And they are nowhere as brave as you are.” a cheeky grin spread itself on your face as you decided to accept this compliment.

"Well, you are brave yourself not many aliens interact with humans after all, unless they are really spiritual. And usually, they have the need to share knowledge, which maybe is not always is appreciated." the creature nodded as sometimes even the creatures from the darker side decided to interact with more spiritual beings to meddle with their brains wanting to see like the more clever specimen in the galaxy.  
  
“So South Korea, why are you heading there?” he asked you as you just smiled widely before attempting to answer. Taking a deep breath in you explained.

“There is somewhere out there I need to find, also some kind of destiny awaits me at this place.” the creature could already see the peculiar part inside of you, he knew that you were meant to do something big for humanity. Before you even knew you already arrived at the destination you asked for.

“Seoul right?” you nodded really surprised that this was it, you hardly felt like you even moved, you hardly had time to engage into even more deeper conversation with the stranger.

"May I ask you whatever you be able to take me back to my house after this adventure?" you asked rather unsure, like why would an alien even involve themselves in human business?  
  
"It seems like I found something I need to do." you sighed sadly as you had no idea what to do if he left your ass out here in the outskirts of Seoul in the middle of the forest.   
  
"Looks like I am aiding you on this trip of yours, which may cause big changes in this little country." you couldn't do anything but smile, feeling like a small kid on Christmas. You had no idea what to anticipate, but one thing was sure this would be a memorable trip which you yourself would never dare to forget. 


	2. Winter Wonderland

Once you walked out you could see all the snow, occupying the soil inside the forest. Deciding to take safety precautions the alien decided to land his ufo somewhere where no human would find it, putting on barrier around it you soon walked out, only to realize no jacket was resting on your shoulders. But then you received something from your friend which caused you to forget all the cold, thus you could have easily stand there just wearing a simple summer dress, which probably would need you to ran out the street to even recognize the cold weather by seeing the snow on the ground.  
  
"Thank you." you observed the device resting on your wrist, it was giving you all the warmth you needed against the cold winter. You assumed you would be perfectly fine even by not wearing any shoes in this weather because each step taken by you melted the wonderful puffy white snow under your feet, which made you just a tiny bit sad, as the perfect winter image was destroyed by your single steps.  
  
"Can't we fix this?" you questioned the alien as you pointed at the pool of water that created itself once you stepped onto the snow.  
  
"Yes but it may get colder for you." you just shook your head not really minding a little cold breeze which made the alien tone down the heat for the snow to stay it's rightful place as long as you didn't stand around too long.  
  
"Awesome." you managed to say your eyes sparkling in delight, this was like adventure took straight out from sci-fi books, and now you could particularly become part of such amazing journey which left you quite speechless. Yet it seemed you weren't the only one that felt the excitement going through your whole body.  
  
"This is quite astonishing, I can be part of something great like this." he soon admitted still taken aback by the fact you asked him for help from practically nowhere. Everyone else would have been saving money for a trip, yet you seemed to have understood there was something beyond the material world which you humans lived in.  
  
"Enough talking let's go and see the city!" you announced taking the creatures hand which took him quite by surprise, you knew nothing about their race. For all, you could have known his contact with you could be dangerous to another because of different bodies, but you didn't seem to think deeply about such matters. He could see you were focusing on the emotional part of your body.  
  
“You know that other humans won’t be able to see me.” this caused you to stop in your tracks looking at your friend with confusion.

“Why?” he asked quite innocently until it hit you.

"Ahhh you are on a different spectrum of light, which means invisible to human eyes unless their third eye is opened." the creature nodded really proud of your answer as it was true.  
  
"I see, well too bad for them. They are missing out a whole new adventure. But then again it's good they won't see you, considering how some people are even against people with different skin colors, what would happen if they knew aliens did exist." you muttered quite saddened by the fact that some humans couldn't fully love one another or at least respect each other, if they did this place would have so much more wonderful.  
  
"Indeed." by the voice tone you could tell he was aware of such problems affecting this planet and your previous statement made him add.  
  
"That's why we wait for the right time to let them know we do exist, usually only the ones that focus on spiritual growth believe in our existence that's when we try to visit them sharing our knowledge." you nodded as you two finally found a path inside the forest.  
  
"Well now you have me, I can listen to your bits of advice and be your conversation partner." you didn't mind to lend your ear to this stranger which you proclaimed as your friend already. He decided to help you out and offer you a ride, the least you could do was listening him out and offer him friendship. But then a thought seemed to hit the alien.  
  
"Right you maybe won't be wanting to try my food out, so let's fix some money from this country... which was it now again?" he was pondering not really that interested in this planet's economy now when there were so many currencies you needed to keep track of.   
  
“Won.” you suddenly answered his question as he nodded and smiled at you warmly.

"Are you able to eat food on this planet?" he nodded his head but soon your friend added.  
  
"But I rather not, on our planet there is a computer that calculates how much of everything we need just at the given moment." you nodded usually you were letting your gut feeling let you know what kind of food you needed, you understood that sometimes when you were craving something it was your body's reaction to tell you what kind of stuff you needed, but you hardly wanted to trust it when it came to sweets, as sugar in itself was addictive so you couldn't tell whatever you actually needed it or your body told you that because your younger self became addictive to it.   
  
The way there took quite a long time, but you hardly minded. You had the best company you could have asked for, there were so many questioned you wondered, mostly you questioned about their living environments wanting to know more about their alien culture, finding it so fascination you hardly cared if someone saw you smiling like a fool and talking to air. Before you realized you were on the outskirts of Seoul.  
  
"Now you probably wonder why I'm helping you out..." you looked at him confused as suddenly the alien changed the topic completely after he seemed to spot something on one of the buildings.  
  
“Yea?” you responded wanting him to continue.

"Well, I wish for you to meet one person." which caused you to simply get to the point, not even pondering about why.  
  
"Who?" the alien soon pointed at one of the directions, following his finger with your gaze to the point he was pointing at you soon saw a huge poster of what seemed to be k-pop group mostly knows as EXO.  
  
“Him-” you couldn’t tell which member he was pointing at.

"The noddle?" you questioned which made him look at you in confusion, not really understanding who you were referring to.  
  
"Like the giant, the longest one." he seemed to have shaken his head.

“The one beside him.” you looked to the left and saw Kyungsoo.

"Heartshaped smile guy?" you questioned which reference he didn't seem to get, so you made him a representation of a heart on the lips which made him shake his head it not being the guy he was looking for. This time you gazed at Chanyeol's right only to find Baekhyun.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun?" just hearing the name the alien nodded his head causing you to wonder why he wanted you to meet this hyperactive kid, you couldn't stop yourself from smiling imagining your interaction when you possibly come to their fan meet only to tell Baekhyun how an alien wanted this interaction to take place. 


End file.
